


JustMet

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, dating app, student!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: After a bad relationship, Barry's friends want him to find someone new. Their solution? The college's new dating app. Three dates and if Barry isn't happy, they'll leave him alone. Easy, right?





	1. With Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is short, between 400 and 500 words. It was supposed to just be a short story about Barry's friends encouraging him to date. Then Cold started whispering in my ear about how he's perfect for this and then next thing I know, I now have nine short chapters and a not-so-short story anymore. 
> 
> I'm going to just post all of it at once, since I'm too sore to stretch it out. I'm having back problems at the moment and don't really feel like spending much time in my computer chair.

Barry stared at his friends for several long seconds before shaking his head. “No.”

Cisco, Caitlin, Iris and Eddie all nodded and said ‘yes’ in unison. 

“Okay, one, that looks super creepy,” Barry complained. “Like Children of the Corn creepy. Two, I’m not some pathetic loser who can’t get a date on my own.” He immediately pointed a finger at Iris who was opening her mouth. “Don’t say anything! Three, those site are crap. The people who use them are either serial killers or chronic cheaters.”

“JustMet isn’t a public dating site,” Caitlin pointed out. “It’s strictly on-campus.”

“Even worse,” Barry argued. “I’ve checked out the dating scene on campus. I’ve rather stay single.”

Iris held up her phone, displaying a pic of Barry from their trip to Coast City last summer. Underneath was part of a bio. Barry’s jaw dropped and he grabbed her phone, swiping furiously to read the full thing.

“You already set me up?” he shrieked.

“It’s time you got over your ex,” Cisco pointed out. “Amunet was a bitch and you deserve better.”

“Look, we’re not saying you have to fall in love with the first person you meet, get married and have 2.5 kids,” Eddie added.

“Although, you could if you wanted,” Caitlin interjected.

“We’re just saying, give it a chance,” Eddie continued. “Three dates. Go out with three people and if you still aren’t convinced, we’ll drop it.”

“Permanently?” Barry growled.

“Permanently,” Eddie agreed. Iris shot her boyfriend a stern look but she reluctantly nodded. Caitlin and Cisco agreed, too.

Barry tapped quickly on Iris’ phone before handing it back to her. Iris gasped loudly. “Barry!”

“If I’m doing this, I’ll set up my own profile,” he interrupted. “I don’t want you monitoring or selecting dates for me.”

Iris huffed angrily. “I’m an excellent matchmaker!”

“No,” Barry said firmly.

“I can at least weed out the bad ones,” she argued.

“No,” Barry repeated.

“I can...”

“My way or no way,” Barry said, in an ‘end-of-discussion’ tone.

Iris crossed her arms over her chest, pouting, but didn’t argue any more.

“Now, get out,” Barry ordered. “I still have at least another hour’s work on my sociology paper to do.”

“One week,” Iris warned. “You have one week to get your first date or I’m doing it for you!”

“Out!” Barry ordered.

Once his friends were gone, Barry leaned back against the door and exhaled heavily. He loves his friends, he really does, but sometimes they drive him crazy.


	2. Profiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets interrogated before his first date.

“So?”

Barry exhaled softly and sat down at the table. “Can I at least get settled before you start interrogating?” he grumbled.

Caitlin and Eddie gave him sympathetic looks while Iris and Cisco made hurrying motions. Barry rolled his eyes and got out his notebook and text books. He set his book bag on the floor by his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. Iris and Cisco quickly launched into a flurry of questions.

“I tried finding you, but no go. No Barry, Bartholomew, Bart or anything. Where’s your profile?” she demanded, waving her phone at him.

Cisco leaned forward. “So, any replies yet? What did you put for hobbies? Did you list your blog? Oh, did you mention you ran track? Chicks love jocks.”

Barry shook his head. “I used the site’s controls to lock out searches from people without an account. If you want to see my profile, you have to log in.”

Iris pouted, glancing toward Eddie who was quick to give her a stern look. She huffed and slouched in her seat. No way would Eddie agree to her setting up an account just to stalk Barry’s profile.

“No I didn’t mention my old blog. I haven’t updated that thing in years,” Barry pointed out. 

“Any replies?” Caitlin asked curiously.

Barry grimaced and nodded. “A couple. Most were for hook-ups.” He hesitated a moment before sighing. “I have a date Thursday.”

“That’s great!” Iris gasped. “Who is she? What are her hobbies? Where are you going?”

Barry snorted. “I am not telling you where we’re going. The last thing I want is you crashing my date and interrogating us.”

“I wouldn’t!” she objected.

“You did in high school with Patty,” Barry pointed out.

“And Linda,” Cisco added.

“And Bette,” Eddie offered.

Iris shot them all dirty looks. “Well, excuse me for being curious! I am a reporter, after all!”

“You’re nosy,” Barry corrected. “Look, you made me do this. Let me do it my way. Besides, I don’t know where we’re going. The site sets up the first date and pays for everything. I’ll get an email with the details sometime today.”

“I’m just trying to help,” Iris grumbled.

“And I love that you care enough to do that,” Barry admitted. “But the last thing I want or need is my sister delving into my social life.”

“What social life?” Cisco muttered, earning him a glare from Barry.

“Fine,” Iris conceded. “But I’ll be stopping by on Friday to see how it went.”

Barry opened his text book and began reviewing his notes. Maybe he could skip town after the date.


	3. Hartley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's first date is with Hartley. Both young, smart and into science. Perfect.

Barry grimaced as his ‘date’ continued to critique the meal. So far Hartley had found the restaurant ‘common’, Barry’s field of study ‘banal’ and the waitstaff ‘sub par’. At this point Barry just wanted to get the check and leave. The guy really should have listed complaining as one of his hobbies. 

“My family recently purchased a new yacht. I told my mother it was frivolous. I was in favor of a new jet. Our old one is four years old, now.”

And bragging, since he did a lot of that, too.

“Normally I would never use a dating app, but my curiosity overwhelmed my good sense,” Hartley sniffed. “You would be appalled by some of the cretins who tagged me. I mean, one was a football player,” he shuddered. “As if I would waste my time with someone who willingly sweats.”

Barry picked up his water glass and shrugged. “One of my best friends plays football.”

Hartley narrowed his eyes at Barry, trying to determine if he was being made fun of. Barry gave him a bland smile in return. It only took a minute for Hartley to begin droning on about how he was constantly having to correct his professors. Barry sighed under his breath and picked at the remainder of his meal. He couldn’t wait to end this ‘date’ and go home.

The waiter appeared at Barry’s elbow and refilled his water. “Anything else, sir?”

Barry looked up quickly as the waiter’s voice washed over him like silk. Icy blue eyes twinkled merrily, his lush lips twitching as if repressing a smile. Barry could feel his cheeks heat up. “Um, c-coffee,” he mumbled. _God, this guy was hot!_

“Right away,” the waiter said with a wink.

Across the table Hartley huffed, sounding annoyed. Barry looked at him questioningly and he rolled his eyes. “Angling for a better tip,” he said callously. “I despise suck ups.”

Barry felt a little insulted on the waiter’s behalf. “I don’t think it’s sucking up to provide good service.”

Hartley snorted. “Maybe not, but the flirting is obviously fake.”

Barry narrowed his eyes at his ‘date’. “Flirting with me must be a play for a bigger tip?”

“Of course,” Hartley said, seemingly pleased Barry understood. “And if he was any good at it, he’d have flirted with me, since I’m obviously richer than you.”

The waiter reappeared right then, giving Barry a slow once over as he gently placed a saucer and cup in front of him. “Cream? Sugar? My number?” he purred.

“Excuse me, but we are on a date,” Hartley pointed out with a sneer.

Barry smile, amused. “Thank you for the excellent service.”

“Anytime, Scarlet,” the guy replied, glancing down at Barry’s red shirt.

Hartley tossed down his napkin and stood. “Shall we?” he demanded.

Barry reluctantly stood, giving the waiter a wry smile before leading Hartley out of the restaurant.


	4. Aftermath 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's friends are eager to hear about his date.

Barry grimaced as he stepped away from the door and flopped back down on his bed. He heard his friends enter and shut the door behind them. The desk chair squeaked as someone sat down on it and the beanbag rustled beside him. 

“Well?” Iris demanded.

Barry groaned and turned his head. “Seriously? It’s 8am! On a Friday! I have no classes and planned on sleeping in!”

“And I told you I’d come by for details,” Iris pressed, bouncing onto the bed beside him. “So, what’s her name, where did you go and did you hit it off?”

Barry sighed and rolled over, almost sending her to the floor. Iris glared at him, but Barry just smirked. Caitlin was sitting on the desk chair while Eddie and Cisco were both half asleep on the beanbag. 

“His name was Hartley, and I would probably give my bottled city of Kandor to anyone who could have gone back in time and prevented me from agreeing to that date.”

“You went out with a guy?” Cisco asked, blinking himself awake. “Um, did you know it was a guy when you said yes?”

Barrry rolled his eyes. “Yes, I knew he was a guy. I actually tagged him. So?”

Cisco’s eyes widened. “Nothing! Just, you know, didn’t know you liked guys.”

Barry shrugged. “I’ve never gone out with a guy until last night, but I’ve known I’m bisexual for a while. There was a guy in glee club that I had a crush on.”

“Who?” demanded Iris.

“Roy,” Barry said with a tiny smile, remembering the color blind artist fondly. They had sung a duet together and Barry had crushed hard.

“Bivolo?” Iris gasped. “He was a jerk!”

Barry shrugged and sat up. “I liked him.”

“So Hartley wasn’t a nice guy?” Caitlin asked.

“Absolute jerk,” Barry groaned. “Arrogant, self-centered and nasty about it.”

“You are not giving up,” Iris insisted. “You still have two more dates to go on.”

“I know,” Barry said tiredly. “So, my date was a jerk, it’s too early on a Friday, can I get back to sleep now?”

“Now we go for breakfast,” Iris insisted, standing up and grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor and throwing them at Barry. “Get dressed. And let me see your phone. I’ll help you pick your next date.”

Barry stood and snatched up his phone, holding it to his chest. “Not for a million dollars,” he argued. 

Iris crossed her arms and pouted.


	5. Stood Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's second attempt is still better than his first.

“Leaving so soon?”

Barry immediately smiled at the familiar voice. Looking around, he found he was right. It was the same waiter from his first disastrous JustMet date. He was leaning against the corner of the building, cigarette in one hand and a styrofoam coffee cup in the other. 

“I might as well. My date never showed, so...”

“Now who would stand up a cute guy like you?” the waiter asked, eyes drifting over Barry like they had the week before.

“Dating app set up,” Barry admitted. “So was the guy last week.”

The waiter pursed his lips briefly. “You might need a new app,” he pointed out. “This one is obvious faulty if it can’t find someone worthy of you.”

Barry blushed a bright red and smiled shyly. “Well, I only have to go on three dates and I’m off the hook.”

The guy raised his eyebrows in question and Barry found himself moving closer, leaning back against the building beside the guy. “My sister and a couple of friends insisted I sign up with JustMet and go on at least three dates. After that, they’ll leave me alone about having no social life outside of hanging with them. I’ve had one, and I’ll try to get this one counted, but I’m pretty sure my sister isn’t going to let it be. My last relationship ended badly and I haven’t dated since, so they think this is a good idea.”

“You don’t agree?” the guy asked.

Barry laughed humorlessly. “I’m not single because I’m heart broken or pining for my ex. I’m in the graduate program at CCU. I work part-time at the animal shelter. Most of the people I know are either family, longtime friends, or in relationships. I don’t club hop or party, but that’s because I don’t like it, not because I can’t. At the same time, I’m not interested in dating just to be dating.”

“Hmm,” the guy said. He took another hit of his cigarette before dropping it and crushing it out. “By the way, I’m Len.”

Barry smiled shyly. “Barry Allen.”

Len smiled and gave him a wink. “Nice to meet you, Barry. I better get back inside. Break’s over.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Barry smiled before turning and heading toward the bus stop. He didn’t notice that Len watched him until he boarded a bus a few minutes later, nor was he there to see Len pull out his phone and run a google search for dating apps.


	6. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's next date is a sweetheart.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t paying as much attention as he should have. Felicity seemed like a nice enough girl. She’s smart and pretty and adorably sweet. Still, Barry couldn’t resist looking around the restaurant fr the seventh time. 

“Are you expecting someone?” the blonde asked warily.

Barry grimaced and hid it behind his napkin. “Oh, um, no. Not really. Just, uh...” Barry sighed and his shoulders slumped. “This is my third JustMet set up,” he explained. “I guess I was just checking to see...” Barry groaned and dragged a hand down the back of his neck. “See, I met this waiter...”

Felicity gave him an understanding smile. “Cute, huh?”

Barry nodded. “Soooo cute. He has these piercing blue eyes and wide shoulders.” Barry grimaced and gave her an apologetic look. “Not what you want to hear on a blind date, I know.”

Felicity giggled and leaned forward as if sharing a secret. “I’m crushing on my roommate’s brother. Blond, stern and on the archery team. He’s got these huge arms I just want to bite!”

Relieved, Barry braced his forearms on the table. “Mine’s name is Len.”

“Oliver,” Felicity supplied.

“Oliver Queen?” Barry asked. “I know him. Well, I mean, I don’t know him well. We’re not friends or anything, but I’m on the track team and we share gym times.”

Felicity got a dreamy look in her eyes. “Mmmmm. Oliver sweating...”

Barry chuckled as she blushed, realizing she said that out loud. “I get it. My first date was awful and Len flirted with me to piss the guy off. I keep dreaming of his hands.”

“We’re both kinda screwed, huh?” Felicity lamented. “Oliver is always very polite when I run into him if he’s visiting Thea, but he’d never be interested in me.”

Barry stared at her with a friendly smile. “Then that’s his loss. But have you tried asking him out?”

Her eyes went wide behind her glasses. “Oh, I could never!” A waiter appeared at Felicity’s side and Barry slumped in disappointment.

“I’m Mick. Whatta ya want to eat?” the big guy grumbled, holding an order pad that was almost enveloped in his large hand.

With a heavy sigh, Barry ordered the special and Felicity ordered the fish. Once Mick had walked away she shot him a sympathetic look. “Not him, I’m guessing.”

Barry shook his head. “Not even close.” After a moment he gave her a tentative smile. “So, friends?” he asked.

Felicity smiled brightly. “I could always use a friend.”

“So,” Barry said, reaching for his water glass. “Tell me more about your major.”


	7. Aftermath 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry runs into someone he wasn't expecting.

Barry groaned as he tried to speed walk away from his friends. When Cisco grabbed the back of his jacket and got dragged two feet, Barry stopped and turned around. Caitlin ushered everyone off the sidewalk and out of the flow of other students and faculty. “Look, it wasn’t a disaster, but we didn’t fall madly in love, either. Felicity was nice and we have some common interests, but that’s it.”

“Did you kiss?” Iris asked. “Sometimes you don’t have a spark until you kiss.”

“I had no desire to kiss her,” Barry said, rolling his eyes. “Besides, she’s interested in someone else. She only joined the app to try and get over him, but it’s not working. We’re going to stay in touch and be friends.”

Eddie gave Barry a look of suspicion. “Are you sure you’re trying?” he asked. “I mean, you had two dates. One was a disaster and the other netted you a new buddy. Plus there was the girl who stood you up.”

“Yeah, uh, Shawna something,” Barry supplied. “Never heard back from her.”

“Maybe you should let Iris help,” Cisco pointed out. 

Iris gave Barry a smug grin and crossed her arms over her chest. “Exactly what I’ve been saying all along.”

“Hello, Scarlet.”

Barry spun quickly, jaw dropping at the familiar voice. “L-Len?”

Sure enough, standing just a couple of feet away was Barry’s crush. On one side of him was the waiter from last night, Mick. On the other side was a gorgeous brunette girl, makeup flawless and outfit stylish. Len smirked and stepped closer. 

“So, have you checked your app today?” he asked.

“M-my app?” Barry mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from Len’s.

“Mmhmm,” Len purred. He leaned in closer, his lips right beside Barry’s ear. “I had no idea you ran track. Explains that tight little bottom you have.”

Barry could feel his face heating up. Before he could think of a reply, Len and his companions were already walking away. Barry quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. Opening the JustMet app, he found he’d been tagged by someone new. 

Leonard Snart. Senior. Majoring in Art History.

“Wasn’t that the guy who beat up Dante last month at the club?” Iris demanded, glaring in the direction Len had gone.

“My hero,” Cisco mumbled under his breath, earning him a glare from both women.

Barry slowly smiled. “So, I have a date tomorrow,” he said happily, quickly swiping the accept icon. 

Iris turned back, looking appalled. “WHAT! Barry! You can’t go out with that thug! I don’t even think he’s a student!”

Barry locked his phone and placed it back in his pocket. “Gotta go. Work.”

He hurried away, ignoring Iris calling after him.


	8. Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Barry's friends had a point with JustMet.

Len grinned as Barry curled up against his side. “How was work?” he asked, going over the inventory sheet in front of him.

Barry smiled against Len’s ribs. “We got in a new litter of puppies.”

Len looked down at him sternly. “We have no more room.”

Barry giggled and nudged the two cats on the floor by Len’s feet while reaching over to pat the head of the boxer laying on it’s back on the throw pillow. “We also had a ferret dropped off. He’s escaped his cage at least seven times and stolen every key or shiny pen he can find.”

Len stared at Barry hard for several seconds. He gave a loud huff. “Fine. But I’m naming him Archie.”

Barry snorted and stretched up to peck Len’s lips briefly before settling back into place and yawning. Sometimes he was still amazed they had ended up here. He’d been amused to find out Len had his sister set up a fake profile for him just so Len could ask him out. He’d been stunned to find out Len actually owned the restaurant they met at. By the time Len admitted that he’d only acted as a waiter because he’d seen Barry and Hartley enter and immediately known Barry was the one for him, Barry had been halfway in love, himself.

Their courtship was fast and chaotic, but Barry had absolutely no regrets. Their third date consisted of them moving Barry’s things into Len’s condo, pizza and several rounds of incredible sex. At the three month mark, Len proposed and Barry sobbed out a yes.

Soon Barry would graduate. He had a position waiting for him at Mercury Labs. Len’s restaurant was expanding and opening a second location in Starling City, which would be managed by Lisa. Mick was going with her, and hopefully would finally make a move without Len around to stifle them. 

Listening to his fiance’s heartbeat, Barry began to drift off. He knew he was incredibly lucky. He was engaged to his perfect match. In three weeks they would marry then be on their way to Aruba for their honeymoon. Maybe one day he’d finally admit to Iris that her idea had been a good one. 

Thinking about how likely it was Iris would gloat, it was a weak ‘maybe’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Archie is real. He was my mom's ferret when I was a kid. He stole keys, earrings, spoons, anything shiny and hid them in his nest.


	9. Aftermath 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's POV.

Len Snart was not having a good evening. Three of his waiters were out with the flu, his bartender was caught with his hand up the skirt of the newest waitress and Mick was threatening to burn the chef if he didn’t let Mick cook his own steak. Needless too say, Len had a migraine building. Needing some fresh air, he crossed the main floor and was about to slip out the side hall near the rest rooms when two young men entered.

Len froze, mid-step, as his eyes locked onto the taller of the two. He had tousled brown hair and big hazel eyes over a wistful smile. Freckles dotted his cheeks and swan-like neck. His dark red dress shirt complimented his complexion perfectly. Dark slacks did nothing to hide a perfect ass and long, lean legs. He had a swimmer’s build. He moved gracefully, his hips rolling with every step. 

“Table for two, Barry Allen,” the gorgeous man said to the hostess. Len watched as she showed them to a table near the fireplace. Len spun around and hurried back to the kitchen. Mick and the chef were still bickering as he grabbed an order pad and apron.

“I’ll fill in for Axel,” he said to Brie, the head waitress. Brie looked at him with surprise, but Len was already exiting the kitchen again. He took a deep breath and headed to Barry Allen’s table.

* * *

Len stared, heart thudding in his chest, as Barry slowly made his way down the aisle. Honestly, Mick could set the altar on fire and Len wouldn’t even notice. Every fiber of his being was focused on Barry. 

His life had changed so much in the last six months. That first date had been incredible. They spent so long just talking and laughing, Mick actually had to come run them off, the restaurant having closed almost an hour before. Their second date was even better. Len invited Barry over for a home cooked meal. They ended up falling asleep on his couch. The next morning he (not so) jokingly suggested Barry move in so they could always wake up together. 

By week's end, Barry’s clothes were in his, now their, closet and they hadn’t slept apart since. 

Over the half year they had been together they had faced worries and skepticism from their friends and family over how fast they were moving. Both of them had been certain, though. Their connection had been immediate. Their love grew stronger with each passing day. 

Finally Barry reached the altar and turned to face Len. The love in his hazel eyes was just as intense as the love Len knew was shining in his own blue eyes. 

The officiate cleared his throat and smiled. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the joining of two hearts...”


End file.
